The Origin of TC
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: This is the origin of the TC you know from my story "In the Life of Friends". I don't know, it's insane. That's all I can tell you.


This is the origin of TC. The creator of TC was actually my Colonello at the time, so we called him Colly. This was done over AIM messenger, between me and my friend (With whom I wrote the Camping Trip and Why Roy is Afraid of Dogs...Yes, these are the same characters from my other fic Smile for Me, Laugh for Me...). We just thought, HEY WE SHOULD ADD SOMEONE TOTALLY RANDOM TO SPICE THINGS UP. So we did. And this is what we got. TC. Now, you see...TC has actually evolved from the very little time he was in this story. In my story, In the Life of Friends, he's a lot more serious (Yes, even more serious than you realize.). Sure, he may be an idiot, but you will see by reading this what I really mean. Colly was like, screaming, WE SHOULD PUT THIS IN for like EVER now. So, I'm doing this because he wont shut up. Which is perfectly fine. Because that's how I overcome my laziness in writing this story ANYWAY. So, without further adue, this is the story of how TC came to be...

"Colly: BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M BLEEDING." (He wouldn't leave me alone about that one either.)

* * *

*Ed and Hibari go up against the wall, then on the counter, then floor and things happen on floor that Colly shouldn't know because he's straight..and a boy so it's difficult*

(XD)

(XD *DYING*)

*door bell*

Ed: *lays on floor after...it*

(XD)

Ed: Ugh I don't wanna get it!

Hibari: What if it's your...little friend...?

Ed: *hugs hibari* I don't wanna get up though...

*door bell again*

Ed: I'm going to punch him.

*DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG*

(*DYING*)

Ed: *gets up and slips on pants* GET PANTS ON SO I CAN KILL HIM!

Hibari: Alright...

*Ed storms to the door; still shirtless*

*rips open the door*

Ed: WHAT IS IT TC!

*nothing is there*

*but button is still being pushed*

Ed: What the fuck?

*looks at the doorbell which is being pushed in*

*it stops suddenly*

(*DEAD*)

Ed: Hibari! I think im going crazy! *calling out*

Hibari: OVER WHAT! (XD Me or the doorbell?)

Ed: there is nothing standing at the door.

*He walks over*

*door bell starts again*

Hibari: What the hell...?

Ed: *sigh* I think I know the conclusion..

*rips the hood down (basically air) seeing the face of a 14 year old kid, blonde hair and glasses*

Ed: I knew it.

TC: *Still pushing button* Duuude! What the hell does this thing lead to? Every time I press it I hear a "ding dong". Should I stop pressing it?

Ed: *facepalm* IT'S A DOOR BELL IDIOT! YOU USE IT TO MAKE PEOPLE KNOW YOUR AT THEIR HOUSE. NOW WILL YOU STOP PRESSING THE DAMN STUPID THING? *slaps his hand*

TC: *He stops* Fine then... *Opens his Trench Coat, and presses a doorbell thing*

Ed: What's with the invisible trench coat?

TC: Ahh...But ya see young grasshopppaaaahh...it's the ancient style of...NEW TECHNOLOGY! AKA, TC Fu.

Ed: You are a complete moron...*getting very, very, very Roy aggravated*

Hibari: How...*Hand on head* How did you meet this person?

TC: Ahh...Burritos are a magical thing! They're better than E-Harmony. You should try it!

Ed: I think I was either dying or couldn't find sense in life at the moment

Hibari: I hear ya...

Ed: Ok, so what do you want trenchy?

TC: It's "TC" *Whips out a huge bling necklace with "TC" on it* It's T to the C! *Spinning fingers*

Ed: N to the NO. *slams the door on his face*

TC: *Starts kicking the door* Even my door doesn't make that noise!

Ed: Go home before I make you go home.

TC: Well fine then! *WHOOSH*

*Ed opens the door again seeing him run into the bushes thinking he escaped through a magic coat*

Ed: *Shakes his head*

Hibari: That kid is screwed up in the head...

Ed: Tell me about it

TC: NO I'M NOT! *goes back into bushes*

Ed: *throws a small box at him*

TC: HEY LOOK! ANOTHER BOX TO ADD TO MY COLLECTION!

Ed: YOU PROBABLY WONT NEED IT ANYWAY!

*Box labeled, "condoms"*

Ed: NOT IN YOUR LIFE SPORT

TC: WAIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE A BOX OF CONDOMS IN YOUR HAND ANYWAY!

Ed: I FOUND IT IN THE LIVINGROOM, MY DAD IS AN IDIOT

TC: *Runs to the door* Nah...I don't need 'em...I go straight through...

Ed: He doesn't use them anyway, he says he wants to be good and use them..*looks at the box* *opens them* HOLY SHIT *throws the box* THEY'VE BEEN used

TC: Ahh! *Whips out a machine gun and starts shooting the box* AAHHH!

(*DYING*)

Ed: That will keep him busy for a while... *closes the door*

TC: AHHHH *Pulls out a Rocket launcher and shoots the box* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Ed:*Looks out the door again* HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THE ROOM TO HOLD THAT STUFF! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!

TC: You think that's amazing, check this out! *Takes off trench coat, and reveals another trench coat*

*Ed like...uuuhh*

*Lays it on the ground flat, then flips it up*

*Out comes a tank* (Don't ask...hes going crazy next to me XD)

TC: HASTA LAVISTA CONDOMS! *BOOOM!*

Ed: *closes the door again, leaning against it*

Hibari: IS THAT EVEN LEGAL! LET ALONE POSSIBLE!

Ed: Let him have his fun...lets just...hide

(I CALLED IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA SAY HIDE!)

(XXXDD)

*THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Ed: Now!

*SOUNDS LIKE A WAR OUTSIDE*

*runs upstairs*

*Hibari's peaceful OCD wanting to take over XD*

Hawkeye: *walks up to the house seeing...this*

*Roy behind her*

TC: *Takes out a button box* *Presses it* *Beep*

*GIANT NUKE takes off out of jacket*

(*DYING*)

Hawkeye: *motherly voice* *walks up to him all kind and gentle* excuse me

(shes as beautiful as an angel)

(HES GATTA LIKE...LOVE HER XD)

TC: *He looks at her* *Stares*

*Him thinking*

Hawkeye: Are you a friend of Ed's

TC: Yep! *Whistling in the background of the nuke falling* *He looks up*

TC: OH...*Calculating* OH...OH CRAP!

Hawkeye: What is it?

*He points up*

Hawkeye: *looks up* *she stands and takes out her guns, shoots the nuke repeatedly and amazingly over and over until it completely explodes in the air* *blows her guns* *smiles*

TC: HOLY SHIT! YOU TOOK OUT THE FIRST ONE!

Roy: THERE'S MORE! *FREAKING OUT*

Hawkeye: first one...?

TC: Yep. *Hands her a Gatling gun* Lets do this. *He jumps into his tank*

Hawkeye: *look at Roy like...uuuh*

TC: Uhh! I prefer you to start shooting!

*She begins to shoot the next one*

*Tank going DOOF DOOF DOOF*

(Ensmirtz XDDDDDDD)

*the nuke explodes in the air*

Hawkeye: That it?

TC: *Pops head out of tank* Uhh... Nuh-uh. *CLANG* WA-WA-WAIT! *Opens the thing again* YOU! IN HERE! *Motions*

Hawkeye: O...k *Walks up to the tank, gets in but her boobs get stuck* *they wont fit in* Damnit!

*they are like..all over the place*

*Staring*

TC: *cough cough* *staring* *soooo wanting to poke* *He's holding his finger back*

Hawkeye: *sigh* help

TC: Okay! *Looks around* *Presses the big ass red. shiny button*

*Tank transforms to a fighter jet*

(TRANSFORMERS, ROBOTS IN DISGUISE)

*she falls into a seat*

Hawkeye: That...is not possible..

TC: That's because you don't believe it! Buckle up toots!

*she straps in*

Hawkeye: I think I've been taking to many pain medications...

TC: This is real life! So get ready!

(I love how this all started...dirty condoms XD)

Hawkeye: I feel sick. *puts a hand on her head*

TC: Nooo! This is brand new furnishing! Don't die in my jet! It will look bad on my report card!

*Engines ignition count down*

*3...2...*

Roy: WAIT! *Outside on the ground* WHAT THE HELL!

*1* *WWWHHHOOOOOOSSSHHHHH*

Ed: *opens his window* SHE MIGHT DIE SO UHH, GOOD LUCK *closes his window*

Rebecca: *comes out of nowhere* THAT KID IS SO AWESOME!

Kimblee: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! *Black guy* DAT NIGGA CRAZY!

Gokudera: BOOM *laughs cutely* BOOM BOOM

TC: Okay, bombs are coming up on the right, you alright back there?

*Riza passed out from loss of air*

TC: *sigh* Noob... *Does a barrel roll*

*her breasts are still hanging out a bit, shirt still covering importantness*

Ed: *opens the window* OH AND HES A PERVERT TOO

Hibari: *In the corner like... Tamaki dying*

Ed: What's wrong Kyo-san?

Hibari: THAT BOY IS NOT DISCIPLINED!

Ed: Forget about him ok...*miharuness* Why don't you pay some attention to me

*He looks at Ed*

*already half naked* *fingers to his lips, kinda turned*

*Outside: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

TC: *Over radio channel* KCH KCH, TC to Riza, are you there Riza?

*shes out XD*

TC: Condoms annihilated... mission complete.

TC: Time to eject! *A parachute on Riza, and his trench coat like wings* BURRITOS TO ALL!

*Eject button*

*they both fly out*

*Burritos flying out*

TC: *Lands on the ground*

Roy: *Running around to catch Riza* I'LL CATCH YOU!

*she lands right beside him on her face*

Roy: Whoops...*Kneels down*

TC: She better be alive, or I'm getting a bad grade on my report card...the lowest being a C...

Roy: *Stares like...NOT IMPORTANT!* *Rolls her over* Rizzaaa...

*SHES BREATHING*

TC: SHES ALIVE! PRAISE B-B-B-B-B-BE JESUS!

Ed: *opens window, panting* G-GO H-HOME!

TC: NAH! I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN! THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR FRONT YARD AS MY ANNIHILATION GROUND!

Ed: *Looks back into the room, panting and holding back sounds* WHAT-EVER MORON *slams window closed*

*Riza groans*

Roy: It's ok Riza, it's over!

*she coughs*

Hawkeye: *Sits up* I feel light headed.

TC: Yeah...you kinda passed out at 2,000 feet. Thanks for the effort though! *He pulls his trench coat on*

*she passes out again*

Roy: Riza!

Soul: HEY! TC, COME ON WE GOT A SHOW TO RUN DOWNTOWN! PEOPLE NEED WATCHES

TC: I'M ON MY WAY! *Trench coat whips around like a vampire*

*He disappears, leaving a business card*

*Card: TC INC."You want it, I got it. Ten Fold.".*

Roy: *Looks around* WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP!

Sebastian: *sigh* Go ahead inside my Lord...I can handle things from here...

TC: *pops back* OH! Here! *Throws a cloth over* My new "Sham WOOHOO!" Have fun! *Disappears*

Sebastian: *burns it*

*Walks and begins fixing things*

Roy: *Takes Riza inside*

Hawkeye: *opens her eyes, laying on the couch* What the hell happened?

Roy: That...Kid...I can't really explain it myself...

Hawkeye: Was he..normal?

Roy: Define...Normal?


End file.
